totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie
Julie, labeled The Hot Chick, is Lindsay's cousin who is participating in Total Drama Insanity. Background Julie was always an embodiment of beauty. In preschool she was the most popular among the boys, something that stuck with her for her entire life so far. In middle school the boys went crazy over her, something that Julie never seemed to mind. She dated many guys before, but never quite saw anything in any of them that would convince her to make the relationship last more than one night. Julie was constantly troubled by this fact. She's Lindsay's cousin, and the two of them always give each other dating and beauty advice. Julie joined TDIn to find the perfect guy for her and find out firsthand the drama that Lindsay told her about. Time on TDIn In Who ARE These Freaks?, Julie had a very good first impression in TDIN. When she got off the bus, all the guys already there stopped their conversation and just gazed at her beauty. She even waved at Spense, who waved back. After Julie put her bags down, though, all the guys snapped out of it, except for Spense, who remained entranced. They quickly became friends. Julie was put on the Shouting Spiders team and was assigned a room with Katie. In One Kick for the Team, Julie played defense first half. When her team won, she and Spense hugged. In Batons, Schemes, a Hot Tub, and Ice Cream, Julie participated in the relay race. Her team lost, and she voted for Noah. In Both reached for the flag, Julie helped save her team mates from the "jail" when she had to. Her team won. In Let's see how much you suck!, Julie's talent was hip-hop dancing. She was picked for the show, and got a six out of ten from Dyl. Later, Halle read her diary out loud to the entire viewing world. Right before Halle revealed who Julie was crushing on, she threw a rock and knocked the diary out of Halle's hand. Her team lost, and she voted for Halle. In Take me out to the Drama Game!, Julie pulled a prank on Halle while she was sleeping. Julie played first base. Even though her team won the reward, they still had to vote someone off. Julie voted for Halle. In A Dark Shade of Drama, Julie sat with Spense at the romantic dinner. While there, Spense and Julie hooked up and made out. During the challenge, Julie was the painter. She might have won for her team, but Craig ruined her picture. Julie received four votes and was eliminated. However, Julie returned in Comeback Kid. She shared a warm reunion with her boyfriend Spense. During the challenge, Julie ate every single gross dish that Chef prepared, as was the challenge. She was teamed up with the girls. The girls lost the challenge, but no one got kicked off because it was a reward challenge. Julie partnered up with Spense in A Trip to Remember. She confided in him about how much her older sister meant to her before she left on an acting scholarship. She found out that Spense had a similar experience with his older brother, who had been sent away to the military, leaving Spense devastated. Julie and Spense won the challenge and the reward that went with it. Julie began to show some signs of weakness in Into the Woods and Out of the Woods to Vote Somebody Off! when she Bacall worried that Halle might be trying to steal Spense from her, and Julie assumed that because of two trading cards. Throughout the chapter, Julie kept an eye on Halle, keeping her from doing anything that might win Spense over. Julie won invincibility. Category:Total Drama Insanity Category:Shouting Spiders Category:Female Characters